EL TERCER LASO
by LADI JUPITER
Summary: ESTA ES CONTINUACIÓN DE LASOS DE AMISTAD: HICCUP LLEGA A ESCOCIA POR UNA FUERTE TORMENTA Y CONOSERA A CIERTA JOVENCITA INTRÉPIDA Y A UNA GÁRGOLA MUY TEMPERAMENTAL QUE AL PRIMERA QUE LO VE LO QUIERE ELIMINAR QUE SU SEDERA EL BUEN CORAZÓN DE HICCUP LE REVELARA LA VERDAD A OPALO.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este fic esta en la linia de tiempo cuando Hiccup esta en la línea de tiempo de la serie de dragones de Berk y es la continuasion de mi historia de lasos de amistad espero que les guste aquí se revelara la verdad espero que les guste.**

**EL TERSER LASO**

**CAPITULO 1: LAS TIERRA ALTAS**

Era una mañana fría en Berk y Hiccup se dispone a bolar con chimuela como lo ase todas las mañanas.

Hiccup: buenos días chimuelo- se levanta para arreglarse y baja para ir a desayunar al bajar se encuentra asu padre desayunando.: buenos días papá-dise Hiccup al encontrar a su padre

Stoiko: buenos días hijo- en se levanta para disponerse aser sus labores del jefe de la aldea y sale de la puerta.

Hiccup: bueno amiga al parecer ya nos quedamos solos tu y yo que te parece si desayunamos y después nos disponemos a molar que te parece amigo-es eso chimuelo empieza a saltar de gusto por que saldrían a bolar después de comer en so cuando terminan su desayuno Hiccup agarra su mochila y la llena de provisiones por si dado cosa por si le da hambre, en eso sale y se encuentra con Patapes.

Patapes: buenos días Hiccup hoy abra alguna lección

Hiccup: no hoy no abra Patapes tienen el día libre bueno asta luego nos vemos mas tarde.- Hiccup sube a chimuelo y cuando ya estaban por emprender el vuelo ven que Astrid se aproxima con tormenta.

Astrid: hola Hiccup vas a ir a volar te acompaño.

Hiccup: si vamos Patapes bien….: no termina de preguntar cuando es interrumpido por un hombre rubio que llamaba a Astrid

Vikingo: Astrid ven necesito que agás algo- en eso Astrid se despide ne nosotros y va con su padre

Astrid: bueno Hiccup nos vemos mas tarde adiós Patapes.

Patapes: bueno Hiccup nos vemos mas tarde adiós a por cierto ten cuida….- Patapes no termina a decirle algo a Hiccup por que el ya avía emprendido el vuelo solo ve que su amigo le ase una señal de despedida.

Hiccup: amigo por que hesites Patapes me iba a decir algo y al parecer era importante.

En eso Hiccup y chimuelo los sorprendió una fuerte tormenta que los tomo por sorpresa a los dos la lluvia caía con fuerza y el viento soplaba con fuerza y al tiempo se convirtió en un huracán que los arrastro muy lejos de donde estaban al despertar ven que están en un lugar desconocido y no saben donde están.

**Fin del capitulo 1**

** BUENO PARA EL CAPITULO 2 COME QUIEREN QUE MERIDA Y OPALO ENCUENTREN A HICCUP EN LA ATARDECER O AL SEGUNDO DIA EN LA MAÑANA VOTEN Y DEJEN ME SUS REVIENS BUENO ME DESPIDO **


	2. el encuentro con un dragon y su jinete

**Capitulo 2 EL ENCUENTRO CON UN DRAGON Y SU JINETE**

**Ya **estaba espesando a atardecer y la reina Elionor daba vueltas en el castillo preguntándose donde estaría su hija Merida ya se estaba siendo tarde y se dirigió a una de los balcones del castillo donde se encontraba una estatua en forma de tigre humanoide y espero que el sol se pusiera cuando los últimos rallos del se empezaron a ocultar la estatua empezó a cuartearse hasta que se escullo un fuerte rugido tan fuerte que dentro del castillo se escullaba un eco y unas enormes alas se extendieron de lado a lado.

Elionor: buenas noche Ópalo como as dormido- en eso la reina se acerca más a Opalo para saludarla.

Ópalo: bien sumagestad y buenas noches balla si que tengo ambre- en eso Opalo se baja del barandal para estar alado de la reina.

Elionar: Opalo antes que vallas a comer ve a buscar a Mérida salió de la mañana y no a regresado – le va contando a Opalo y ella esculla con cuidado.

Opalo: si ya boy aurita a buscarla no se preocupe- en eso opalo se quita la falda para quedar con su traje corto color verde y la falda se la entrega a la reina en eso de un salto al barandal le da una mirada a la reina que no se preocupe a bolar

….

**En algún lugar del bosque**

Merida ya se dirigía al castillo cuando se le aparecen unas luses mágicas y se dispone a seguirlas en eso le pide a angus que las siga y el caballo no muy convencido las sige

Merida: angus vamos a seguirlas donde nos lleve- en eso empezaron a seguir a las luces mágicas.

En eso Opalo enda volando por los alrededores y por los lugares que Mérida frecuentaba cuando logra ver una luces mágicas que se dirigen a la costa y logra ver a Mérida seguirlas y ella también ase lo mismo pero ella llega primero cuando nota algo un dragón y un jinete que están damdo vueltas en sirculo en eso se esconde y los vigila por un rato en eso sele olvida por que salio.

…..

**Unos 10 minutos después **

Un Hiccup despierta un tanto desorientado y adolorido en eso se pregunta en donde se encuentra cuando recuerda la tormenta

Hiccup: chimuelo donde estamos- su dragón solo asía caras: ay amigo no me agás esto creme me gustaría saber dónde estamos- en eso ya estaba a punto de subirse a chimuelo cuando nota que la prótesis de la cola estaba rota y le dio un mal presentimiento y empezó a preocuparse por que no sabían dónde estaban en eso se sienta en una piedra a pensar en que a ser cabo pasaron los minutos y chimuelo sintió que alguien los esta vigilando cuando chimuelo empieza a gruyer en dirección al bosque.

Hiccup: Que sucede amigo ay algo hay- cuando nota un par de ojos azules brillantes felinos y se pregunta que será cuando de repente desaparece pero chimuelo logra ver sus movimiento cuando vuelve ver esos ojos que se acercan cuando empieza a ver que van subiendo o mas bien erguirse asta estar por completo erguida cuando mas se acerca la luz de luna la sar visible en eso Hiccup agarra su pequeño cuñillo y chimuelo se pone delante de el cuando esculla algo.

Opalo: valla miren lo que me encontré un jinete de dragón- en eso se acerca a ellos pero en eso chimuelo la trata de atacar pero no logra por que es detenido por que es golpeado por una cola en eso agarra al muchachito por el cuello

Hiccup: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa suéltame- en eso Hiccup grita por el miedo

Opalo: quien eres tu jinete de dragón, que haces aquí- le pregunta cuando lo levanta y lo acerca a su rostro

Hiccup: me memememe llamo H….Hiccup y no se en que lugar estoy- Hiccup no sabia que le aria esa criatura felina

En eso chimuelo la enviste y empiezan a pelear de tal forma que Mérida los esculla y se dirige a todo galope al llegar encuentra a Opalo peleando con una criatura que parece un dragón en eso toma su arco una flecha y a punta a un joven que trata de calmar a esa criatura negra.

Merida: en tu es tuya esa criatura- de hablo amenazantemente cuando lo estaba apuntando con su flecha

Hiccup: si es mi dragón- algo nervioso le respondió

Merida: pos dile que deje a mi amiga o sino pondré esta flecha en tu cabeza en tendido- le ordeno con amenaza

Hiccup: chimuela ya basta deja asea criatura- en eso calma a chimuela y el se alega de la es tralla criatura felina

Mérida: Opal estas bien- en eso se acerca a opalo aun en su caballo y todavía apuntando a Hiccup

Oplao: si Mérida estoy bien- en eso se para y se acerca a Hiccup

Hiccup: chimuelo tranquilo no agás nada- en eso le pide a chimuelo que se calme y no ataque

Opalo: merida no bajes de angus y tu jinete de dragón donde están los demás jinetes- en eso le pregunta a Hiccup

Hiccup: no vine solo bueno solo vine con chimuelo- en eso séllala a su dragón

Opalo: bueno quiero que me respondas unas preguntas y mas bale que sea la verdad- en eso lo vuelve a tomar de cuello y lo levanta

Hiccup: si te boy a responder chimuelo tranquilo- en eso calma a chimuelo que empezó a gruyer

Opalo: eres de Berk, como se llama su lidre, so jinetes de dragónes, conoces a Albin

Hiccup: que dijisteis Albin como es posible- en eso se altera cuando esculla ese nombre

Opalo: aaaaaaaaaa con que lo conoces y responde- en eso lo levanta mas alto

Hiccup: bueno si soy de Berk, el líder se llama Stoiko, y los únicos jinetes somos mis amigos mi padre y si conozco a Albin el y su banda son marginados fueron expulsados de la aldea.

Opalo: que como que son marginados ese Albin digo que su líder Stoiko los envió a tacar a mi antigua hogar y matara a todos los que vivieran ahí lo peor de todo es que mataron a inocentes niños, mujeres, ansíanos asta a bebes también mataron a los miembros de la familia real y algunos de mi clan- en eso derrama unas cuantas lagrimas

Hiccup: real mente lo siento pero créeme mi padre gamas mandaría a tacar una aldea y mucho menos a matar a inocentes- en eso cae de golpe al suelo es eso se levanta y se soba

Opalo: no se apero algo me dice que hablas con la verdad y con el corazón- en eso Mérida se baja de angus y se acerca a Opalo y nota que el corazón de esmeralda empezó a brillar y se dio cuenta que Opalo se percato de eso y por eso salto a Hiccup

Mérida: Opal todo bien- en eso emiesa a ver a Hiccup pero aun apuntándole con una flecha

Opalo: jajajajajajajajaja si Mérida tranquila este enano tiene un buen corazón que le salvo la vida pero aun no se salva tengo que averiguar mas- en eso lo levanta del chaleco que

Hiccup: eso se refiere que me creses a y que es lo que eres nunca e visto a una criatura como tu- en eso ve que Mérida de golpea le frente y eso pereció como una señal que digo algo que no debía haber dicho.

Opalo: no me vuelvas a decir criatura entendido yo soy una gárgola me as oído enano – es vuelto a ser agarrado del cuello y alzado. Pero en eso Mérida se percata que ya es totalmente de noche que pego un grito que Opalo soltó a Hiccup y también se percato eso

Mérida: Opal tenemos que regresar a casa o sino mamá nos regallara- en eso se sube a angus y le da una mirada a Opalo que vuelve a garra a hippup

Opalo: adelantare yo te alcanzo y tu enano dile a tu furia nocturna que nos siga en tendido- en eso se sube a un enorme árbol y emprende vuelo con Hiccup en brasos

Hiccup: chimuelo síguenos aaaaaaaa

Opalo: y tu dragón por que nos sige- en eso Hiccup le ve con pena

Hiccup: aurita te digo- fue lo unoco que digo

En eso paso unos minutos para llegar al enorme castillo que sorprendió a Hiccup .

Fin del capitulo 2

…

Esto fue todo del capitulo 2 ay mas sorpresas acerca de las furias nocturnas


	3. EL ORIGEN DE CHIMUELO

Capitulo 3 EL ORIGEN DE CHIMUELO

Han pasado un par de minutos de que Mérida y Opalo se dirigen asía el castillo mas Hiccup asustado con su dragón

Elionor: donde estarán ellas dos ya ase media hora que mande a Opalo por Mérida y no han llegado- asomándose a la ventana

Fegus: tranquila querida sabes que Mérida esta a salvo con Opalo- en eso la abrasa para tranquilizarla y en eso ve una sombra muy conocida para los dos pero notan que llevan algo en cargando y salen a recibirlas

Elionor: ya era hora que llegaran ustedes do,,,,.- no termina lo que iba a decir por que se sorprende al ver a opalo cargar a un joven que parece tener la edad de su higa

Mérida: madre disculpa por que nos tardamos pero hubo un improviso- señalando a Hiccup

Opalo: lo siento pero vi a este enano en la costa con su dragón y tuve que interrogarlo y habla con la verdad pero todavía no confió en el- en eso baja a Hiccup con poca sutileza ( mas bien lo arroja al suelo)

Fegus: jajajaja valla y vino solo- en eso se cruza de brazos

Opalo: el dice que si pero por las dudas supervise y no vi nada pero lo que me inquieta es la furia nocturna que acompaña a este enano- en eso señala a Hiccup

Hiccup: oyes ya te dije mi nombre y no soy un enano y que te in quieta de chimuelo el es mi mejor amigo- se para un poco molesto por que le dice enano y por no confiar en el

Opalo: pos las furias nocturnas no le sirven a nadien y mucho menos a un humano estos dragones solo obedecen solo al rey de las criaturas mágicas a Oberón- señalando a chimuelo.

Hiccup: que a que te refieres con eso- ase una mueca de duda en eso chimuelo entra de golpe que sorprende a todos y se acerca a hiccup

Fegus: si Ópalo explícanos por favor- cruzándose de brazos ya mas tranquilo.

Ópalo: bueno por donde empezar ellos solo viven en el reino de Oberón y solo a el y a su esposa solo a ellos les obedecen y muy pocos de seres se acercan a ellos con lo que se ellos sienten los corazones bondadosos pero nunca e visto a una furia nocturna que obedezca aun humano y mas te vale que me espliques que le paso al dragón – en eso se acerca a Hiccup.

Hiccup: chimuelo eso es cierto- en eso chimuelo asiente con la cabeza como respuesta de aprobación y deja a un Hiccup sorprendido

Elionor: jovencito por favor responde

Hiccup: a si como lo digo pos yo soy el causante de que chimuelo le falte una parte de su cola eso fue cuan do los dragones nos atacaban constante mente y para defendernos de ellos los matábamos asta que conocí a chimuelo y me esforcé para que el confié hasta que nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y ahora somos inseparables a asta le ise una prótesis para que pudiera volar de nuevo- en eso cuenta lo ocurrido y los 4 lo queda viendo pero se siente un poco por la mirada fulminante que Ópalo le daba ( si las miradas mataran el pobre de Hiccup ya estaría muerto si se salvo de que Ópalo no lo matara en la costa por ser un vikingo de Berk y sumándole que es un jinete ahora de esta quien lo salva)

Opalo: como que hiciste que – en se enfurece y sus ojos empiezan a brillar con tal intensadas asta que chimuelo se acerca a Ópalo para tranquilizarla frotando su cabeza en su pierna para llamar la atención (con ojitos de perrito ) y le lame la mano

Mérida: Opal tranquila- en eso le pone su mano en el hombro de Ópalo para calmarla

Opalo: bueno enano si que tines suerte esta es otra prueba de verdad tienes un corazón bondadoso para que este pequeño este a tu lado- en eso se arrodilla y le empieza a acariciar y rascar la cabeza ( justamente en las partes donde Hiccup descubre que a ellos les gusta) en eso chimuelo se sorprende de cómo sabe donde rascar.

Hiccup: como sabes los lugares sensibles y más de cómo tocarlos- en eso se acerca

Opalo: jajaja y cres que te lo dire a por cierto sus altezas donde se quedar este enano y realmente no es un peligro pero tomare unas previsiones.

Elionor: estas segura bueno llévalo a una de las alcobas le dire a Mudy que avise a las demás empleadas y opalo dile a los guardias que suban mas la guardia para prevenir una invasión y nosotros nos retiramos adiós y Mérida que descanses hija – en eso los reyes se retiran a su estudio

Opalo: bueno enano ven conmigo chimuelo me sigues vamos Mérida – en eso vuelve a cargar a Hiccup y lo trae colgado y ban a buscar a Mudy para que le indiquen cuan alcoba ocupara Hiccup

Mudy: si ben Opalo ay uno alcoba" por que no lo abra lleva a un calabozo" aki esta la alcoba – en eso se retira

Opalo: bueno enano aquí dormirás a Mérida me traes el libro por favor yo aki me qued…- no termine lo que acababa de decir por que los trillizos me interrumpieron.

Trillizos: nosotros lo traemos – en eso salen corriendo por el libro

No tardaron mucho en que regresaran con el libro y se acercan con curiosidad a chimuelo y lo acarician en eso salen del cuarto en eso opalo se pone a buscar algo del libro asta que lo encuentra un hechizo y que ase que no pueda salir a ninguna parte y luego ase otro pero para eso sale del castillo para aser uno de protección y al tercero que es uno de aviso si llegan algún intruso pero cuando estaba por decirlo aparasen tres mujeres que eran muy parecidas solo por el color de su cabello.

Fin del capitulo 3

…

Bueno que mas pasara con ellos


End file.
